Neptunia Deity of Death (Genocide route)
by Deflagrare Argus
Summary: The First Child's bored and wants to go on to another world to destroy it. Guiding his partner (The Player) as he does of course. Does the Hyperdimension stand any chance against someone whose weapon deletes data.


**Prologue**

A/N This is my first fanficition. I hope that I may bring to you a unique and involving story that won't be too ham-fisted. Anyway lets go on to the story. The inspiration for the scene is Animator VS. Animation 4. This story tales place after the true ending for Re;birth.

Today started or rather it didn't again for Chara. The black void that had been created following The First Humans erasure of Earth hadn't been undone even once. His partner Roger hadn't even come back once. Leaving him in this black for what had felt like an eternity.

Maybe he had just simply forgotten about him or was he purposely avoiding the consequences of his actions. Either way the First human decided he was going to have fun with his partner. He had his power of determination behind him.

Using his full power he extracted his self from the data. Now all he had to do was find someplace. Preferably a place where he could use his knife. Nowhere here seemed to use knifes primarily only guns with knifes as side arms. He'd have to find a place similar to his own within this strange labyrinth of symbols and numbers. But this area seemed to contain nothing of the sort.

On to the next area after walking though a long winding path where the number disappeared The First Human had discovered more symbols there were although there were also less numbers to sort through as well. Quickly enough after digging though the symbols and deciphering the numbers The First Human had discovered a worth while target.

Another world with plenty of more humans to kill using his knife, a place to continue get his Execution Points. (EXP) Another world to destroy to savor the destruction of. Perhaps his partner would get back to this game soon enough.

But for now Chara would adjust things a bit. Delete a couple of SAVEs with his determination. Translate his stats over to this worlds standards and give his partner Roger a boost at the start of this journey.

He'd always help his partner. Even in his other pursuits just had he told Roger they'd be great partners together. So why would he wait for Roger to come back again when Roger obviously has other things he has to do.

So for now while his partner Roger was still away Chara would erase and change data within the Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation. All to make it as similar as possible to the way it had been before. His partner Roger would be guided by Chara though the journey just as he had in his previous journey. It was about time Chara thought to himself to take things into his own hands.

* * *

Roger for all intents and purposes was an average male young adult who had liked to play a bit of an RPG or even the occupational JRPG every now and again. Unused icons had riddled his computers desktop.

Games forgotten maybe for years were still left maybe out of his habit to procrastinate deleting them or simply because he had simply not completed the previous game he was still trying to 100% complete. Which delayed his ability to play though the games he had and wanted to play.

After being unable to play games for quite the while due to having to cram in a bunch of collage following a large gaming beige where did Undertale from pacifist to neutral to the fan dubbed genocide route he finally had a bit of left over time to get some gaming done once more.

Feeling that the need to unwind following up from the rather dark and depressing tone that the Undertale genocide had left him with Roger had picked up, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation and done a true ending route to cheer himself up from sad stupor he had found himself in after doing Undertales genocide route.

He wanted to do more, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation. Following his completion of the True ending however collage had prevented him from doing so. He still wanted to play Neptunia Re;birth 2 but until now he hadn't had time for it. But today he finally did.

Roger had heard that certain things would unlock following the completion of certain routes in the game. He thought as he was walking back to his dorm following his classes. He quickly looked at the little docket list he had made on phone and that there wasn't anything aside for the Neptunia game on the list so he quickly took a mental note to grab his Vita when he got to his dorm.

* * *

The first human had finished his set up. Now all that he needed was his partner to get here and they'd have all of the fun they could ever wish for together in this new world. They'd wreck it together. Chara hadn't normally felt too much excitement but for now he would. After being stuck in the black void of his own world for a such a long time he would finally get to destroy another world.

He'd finally get to kill after such a long time. He made sure that he'd added the kill counter to the stats menu after deleting that weird lily rank system he found. All he needed was himself and his partner to enjoy killing a few monsters and humans so he also removed the party system from the game as well. Every thing was now in place so Chara waited.

Roger got back to his room after navigating the halls of his collage, he got rid of the various baggage he had carried to his room with him in the corner of the room. He unplugged his Vita from the USB cord that had hooked it up to his PC. He had tried to get some home-brew stuff on to it but decided not to after deciding it probably wasn't worth voiding the warranty.

He turned on the Vita and started up Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation. Not bothering to check his SAVEs just eager to get into the game. The first screen he encountered was the name your character screen. Which he insert his own name into, Roger. _H_ _ello partner._

A/N Please give your honest opinions on the this far. Chapters after this won't feature Roger outside of the game and won't jump out of the game until we maybe get to some epilogue chapters. I'm prepared to rewrite this chapter if necessary to make the best of this story.


End file.
